Une Dernière Initiative
by Coryphaeus
Summary: [SPOILERS RWBY6. Se déroule pendant le V6, épisode 6. One-shot.] Blake s'est réveillée, et se remémore les derniers événements ... Notamment ceux concernant Yang. (Bumblebee, et version FR de "One Last Initiative".)


**Dernière Initiative —**

Salut, ici l'auteur !

Ce court one-shot (one-short.) se déroule dans la nuit, au début du Volume 6, épisode 6. Techniquement, il s'agit juste pour moi de me remettre un peu dans le bain après avoir pris une pause (notamment à cause des examens).

Les raisons de cet OS sont simples : "Blake n'arrête pas de regarder Yang tout le long du Volume, donc il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle vienne à l'observer même pendant la nuit, non ?". C'est sur ça que je me suis basée, plus ou moins.

Les reviews sont encouragés, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire. Bonne lecture !

 **···················**

Blake s'éveilla doucement : lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité l'accueilla.

Après quelques clignements, ses yeux s'adaptèrent à son environnement, et elle reconnut le sofa, aux côtés duquel elle s'était endormie. Elle se tourna, et le reste du salon se dévoila devant elle. Le feu de cheminée, derrière Oscar, s'était depuis peu éteint. Maria, qui disait ne pas vouloir dormir, s'était finalement assoupie. Le silence régnait, autant dans la pièce que dans le reste de la ferme des Brunswick. Un silence loin d'être reposant, et qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'ambiance malsaine qui constituait les lieux.

Le souvenir des derniers événements rendit la Faunus anxieuse, et la réveilla un peu plus. Cet endroit n'était pas normal, et sa fatigue, croissant d'heure en heure, ne lui permettait ni d'être sur ses gardes, ni de se reposer comme il le faut. Le peu qu'elle avait dormi ne suffisait pas — mais, en même temps, quelque chose la gênait, l'empêchant alors de dormir paisiblement. La première, et la plus évidente, était la situation dans laquelle le groupe se trouvait actuellement. La tempête commençait à se calmer, mais ce calme ne pouvait se retrouver dans les esprits. Tout le monde était agité, même désespéré. Les révélations de Jinn, comme la disparition d'Ozpin — ajoutés à la mort hantant le seul et unique abri dans les environs étaient mortifiants. Comment espérer s'en sortir, quand l'univers se tourne (de nouveau, dans son cas) contre soi ? Qu'allait-il encore leur arriver, une fois le soleil levé ? Blake voulut soupirer : ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Même, elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas se soucier de tout cela. Toutes ces choses la concernaient, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, et encore moins seule …

"Mmgh …"

Un murmure presque inaudible à l'oreille humaine atteignit les oreilles de la Faunus, qui se dressèrent la seconde même. Ce léger grognement, accompagné du doux bruit de frottement entre tissus, provenait de la bouche de Ruby, allongée à côté même de Blake. Venait-elle de se réveiller ? Apparemment, non. La tête de leur équipe venait de se tourner vers elle, et l'expression désagréable qui s'affichait sur son visage s'effaça peu après, ses yeux clos tout le long. Curieuse de savoir ce qui posait un tel désagrément à sa coéquipière, Blake se redressa.

Ruby venait de tirer sur la couverture : la plus grande de toutes celles qu'ils avaient récupérées, et qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur. Une couverture suffisamment grande pour les couvrir toutes les deux … du moins, en théorie. Maintenant, voilà que la brunette avait une grande partie de la couverture sur elle, le reste n'étant pas assez pour Yang à ses côtés — à présent couverte d'un côté uniquement. Avait-elle si froid que ça ? Toujours est-il que Yang semblait se refroidir, à présent …

Blake fit une mine boudeuse. _"C'est injuste …"_ , pensa-t-elle. Une courte pensée, qui n'exprimait pas une légère indignation vis à vis de la couverture, mais de bien plus que cela. Son fil de pensée se dirigeant à présent vers son deuxième problème, qui s'était posé la veille.

Yang Xiao Long.

Sa partenaire, sa coéquipière … Et la raison même à pourquoi Blake avait fuit jusque chez elle, à Ménagerie. La plus grande de l'équipe RWBY, et sans doute la plus énergique et extravertie de toutes. Cela, jusqu'à la chute de Beacon. Un événement dont le souvenir, là encore, ne plaisait guère à Belladonna, qui ne voulait pas s'en souvenir — et qui, de toute, avait l'une des conséquences de cet événement sous ses yeux. Au même instant, un cliquetis métallique pouvait se faire entendre, alors même que la blonde se recroquevilla dans son sommeil.

Blake fronça des sourcils ; son regard se faisant alors presque aussi noirs que sa chevelure. Elle n'en voulait pas à Ruby, loin de là. Elle n'en voulait pas non plus à Yang, bien évidemment. Elle s'en voulait, et regrettait ses actions. Considérant les pertes du Dragon — son bras et son éclat — comme sa responsabilité, Blake estimait qu'elle se devait alors de se repentir de ses actions, en la protégeant. Et si jusque là Yang semblait peu à peu reprendre cette même proximité qu'elles avaient à Beacon … Très vite, les choses changèrent, lorsque Blake lui fit part de ses nouvelles résolutions.

Yang avait dégagé sa main des siennes, tourné son dos, et s'en est allée. Un moment qui devait les rapprocher, les aider à se comprendre et à réduire le fossé qui s'était creusé entre elles … Pour qu'au final, tout s'effondre. Encore. À cause d'elle, pour ne pas changer. Elle avait tout bien mené jusque là : que ce soit de prendre l'initiative, en joignant ses forces en combat _avec Yang_ , en proposant d'explorer les lieux _avec Yang_ … Mais lorsque Ruby demanda qui voulait bien se partager la grande couverture pour la nuit, et que Blake était sur le point de proposer de dormir _avec Yang_ — la concernée, comme si elle s'attendait à une telle tentative de la part de la Faunus, prit les devants et proposa à Ruby de dormir avec elle. Ce que, bien sûr, l'amatrice de cookies ne refusa pas. Une défaite qui assombrit son regard, et qui peut-être était la raison pour laquelle Weiss n'avait pas soufflé mot de toute la conversation.

Mieux encore, Yang s'était mise à l'opposée, ce qui expliquait alors pourquoi, de là où elle se trouvait, Blake ne pouvait que voir sa chevelure dorée.

Non, Blake n'en voulait ni à Ruby, ni à Yang. Elle ressentait simplement de la frustration vis à vis de ses propres actions — bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier l'once de jalousie qui se manifestait au fur et à mesure. Car, peut-être que si elle n'avait pas trop parlé précédemment, elle aurait pu être à la place de Ruby, à quelques centimètres de la boxeuse. Elle enviait la proximité que le petit chaperon rouge pouvait avoir avec sa soeur, sans se soucier d'être la cible d'une certaine hostilité.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et Belladonna ne pouvait qu'attendre que la blonde veuille à nouveau lui parler … si ce n'est au moins la regarder. En attendant, et ce bien même avant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards. À la gare, comme dans le train, et même en combat : une habitude se créait chez la jeune femme depuis ses retrouvailles avec l'équipe, et celle-ci avait bien du mal à s'en défaire. Yang la fascinait. Dès que sa voix atteignait ses oreilles, ou qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision, l'aînée des deux soeurs ne cessait d'attirer l'attention de Blake. Cela en devenait ridicule. Même là, inconsciemment, Blake venait de se placer à côté de Yang, et observait son visage endormi. S'étant déplacée furtivement, passant à côté de sa tête, pour s'asseoir en face d'elle : Blake ne détachait son regard de la seule et unique femme qui avait réussi, avec brio, à s'installer dans le coeur de la Faunus, et à devenir son rayon de soleil.

Est-ce mielleux de décrire Yang ainsi ? Sans doute. Mais Blake ne pouvait penser le contraire : et chaque instant qu'elle passait à l'admirer, et à jalouser innocemment quiconque pouvant l'approcher, ne faisaient que renforcer les faits. Cela en devenait embarrassant, à tel point qu'un rien suffisait — plus tôt, elle avait même approché Qrow avec une légère tension, alors qu'il n'avait fait que réprimander Yang pour quelque chose de presque insignifiant. Un simple avertissement de la part de son oncle, dont elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et … Peut-être est-ce en cela aussi qu'elle avait du mal à dormir.

Sa relation avec Yang avait besoin de temps, mais aussi que les choses deviennent plus claires entre elles. La concernée elle-même le lui avait dit dans le train, en y repensant … et ce, avec un sourire radieux qui réchauffait le coeur, mais aussi les joues de Blake. Reverrait-elle ce sourire prochainement ? La Faunus tira doucereusement sur la couverture, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ruby, avant de la placer tendrement sur les épaules de sa grande soeur.

À voir le visage paisiblement endormi de sa partenaire, Blake espérait que ce serait le cas.

...

Combien de temps resta-t-elle assise aux côtés de Yang ? Deux, trois, dix minutes ? Les oreilles rabattues vers l'avant, les jambes repliées contre son torse, Blake ne se lassait pas d'être à ses côtés. À vrai dire, il s'agissait d'un rare moment où elle pouvait être au calme, et veiller sur elle. Un moment qui, aussi court peut-il être, la détendait, et lui faisait oublier le reste du monde. Un sentiment de libération la prenait, et c'est ainsi que Blake se mit à bâiller légèrement : signe qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à retourner se coucher. Mais avant de s'en retourner sous sa couverture, Blake regarda encore, quelques instants, sa partenaire.

Une dernière initiative — peut-être aussi un dernier secret : et voilà que, se baissant vers le visage de la blonde, elle y déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Si Yang a besoin de temps pour elle, alors elle attendrait le temps qu'il faut. Mais, dans l'attente de sa partenaire, la Faunus se contentera d'être à ses côtés : n'importe quand, et n'importe où.


End file.
